Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate/DLC
This page will only list new downloadable content for this title. Pre-Order Bonus Pack Halloween-themed outfits for three characters. Zhao Yun Halloween Costume (WO3U).jpg|Zhao Yun Mitsunari Halloween Costume (WO3U).jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Kaguya Halloween Costume (WO3U).jpg|Kaguya Miscellaneous Collaboration Sets Dengeki PlayStation Bonus Purchasing Dengeki PlayStation's 551st issue grants a new weapon for Sterkenburg Cranach, the "Giant Saw". Available internationally for people who buy the game on PSN for the first month. Famitsu Bonus Purchasing Weekly Famitsu's October 10, 2013 issue grants a new weapon for Kaguya to match her Halloween costume, the "Pumpkin and Black Cat". Available internationally for consumers who buy the game on PSN for the first month. VS EARTH Bonus Japan exclusive download. Purchasing a copy of the manga VS EARTH grants a new weapon for Susano'o, the "Kusanagi no Tsurugi". Boukoku no Siegfried Bonus Japan exclusive download. Purchasing a copy of the manga Boukoku no Siegfried grants a new weapon for Fu Xi, the "Balmung". V-Jump Bonus Japan exclusive download. Purchasing V-Jump's 20th anniversary issue grants a new weapon for Zhao Yun, the "War Dragon Spear". Fantasy Costume Pack 1 Fantasy themed outfits for the Three Kingdoms characters that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7 and its expansion title (except Pang De). ;Cost *100 yen (JP) LiuShan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Liu Shan MaDai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ma Dai GuanSuo-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Bao Sanniang CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Cai Wenji JiaXu-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Jia Xu WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Jia DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Ding Feng LianShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Lianshi Fantasy Costume Pack 2 Fantasy themed outfits for the Jin characters that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) SimaShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Shi SimaZhao-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Sima Zhao DengAi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Deng Ai WangYuanji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yuanji ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhong Hui ZhugeDan-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Zhuge Dan XiahouBa-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Xiahou Ba GuoHuai-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Huai Dynasty Warriors Costume Pack Costumes based on character appearances from Dynasty Warriors. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) Zhaoyun-dw7-dwdlc.jpg|Zhao Yun Xiahoudun-dw7-dlc.jpg|Xiahou Dun Taishici-dw7-dlc.jpg|Taishi Ci Diaochan-dw7-dlc.jpg|Diaochan Lubu-dw7-dlc.jpg|Lu Bu Original Costume Pack 1 A school-themed costume pack for Wei that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7 and its expansion title. ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen (JP) XiahouDun-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Dun DianWei-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Dian Wei XuZhu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Zhu CaoCao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang Liao XuHuang-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Xu Huang ZhangHe-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhang He ZhenJi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Zhenji CaoRen-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Ren CaoPi-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cao Pi CaiWenji-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Cai Wenji JiaXu-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Jia Xu Pangde-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Pang De Wangyi-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Wang Yi Guojia-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Guo Jia Original Costume Pack 2 A school-themed costume pack for Wu that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen (JP) ZhouYu-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Yu LuXun-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Xun TaishiCi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Taishi Ci SunShangXiang-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Shangxiang SunJian-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Jian SunQuan-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Quan LuMeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lu Meng GanNing-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Gan Ning HuangGai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Huang Gai SunCe-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Sun Ce DaQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Daqiao XiaoQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Xiaoqiao ZhouTai-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Zhou Tai LingTong-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ling Tong DingFeng-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Ding Feng LianShi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Lianshi Original Costume Pack 3 A school-themed costume pack for Shu that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen (JP) ZhaoYun-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhao Yun GuanYu-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Yu ZhangFei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Bei MaChao-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Chao HuangZhong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Huang Zhong JiangWei-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Jiang Wei WeiYan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Wei Yan PangTong-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Pang Tong YueYing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Yueying GuanPing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Ping XingCai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Xingcai LiuShan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Liu Shan MaDai-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Ma Dai GuanSuo-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Bao Sanniang Original Costume Pack 4 An original costume pack for Jin and Other that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *100 yen each or 500 yen (JP) SimaYi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Yi SimaShi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Shi SimaZhao-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Sima Zhao DengAi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Deng Ai WangYuanji-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Wang Yuanji ZhongHui-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhong Hui ZhugeDan-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Zhuge Dan XiahouBa-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Xiahou Ba GuoHuai-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Guo Huai‎‎ DiaoChan-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Diaochan LuBu-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Lu Bu DongZhuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Meng Huo ZhuRong-dw7-dlc-School of Other.PNG|Zhurong Original Costume Pack 5 A fable-themed costume pack for Wei that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7 and its expansion title. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) XiahouDun-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Xiahou Dun as Lancelot Dianwei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Dian Wei as Red ogre Xuzhu-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xu Zhu as Blue ogre Caocao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Cao Cao as King Arthur Xiahouyuan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xiahou Yuan as Robin Hood ZhangLiao-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhang Liao as Puss in Boots Xuhuang-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xu Huang as Ali Baba Zhanghe-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhang He as Tristan Zhenji-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhenji as Cinderella Caoren-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Cao Ren as Bunbuku Chagama Caopi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Cao Pi as the Prince CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Cai Wenji as the Fairy Godmother Jiaxu-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Jia Xu as Merlin PangDe-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Pang De as the Nutcracker WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Wang Yi as the Snow Queen GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Guo Jia as the Pied Piper Original Costume Pack 6 A fable-themed costume pack for Wu that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) ZhouYu-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhou Yu as the Big Bad Wolf Luxun-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Lu Xun as the White Rabbit Taishici-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Taishi Ci as Kintaro SunShangxiang-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Shangxiang as Alice SunJian-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Jian as Odin SunQuan-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Quan as the King of Hearts LuMeng-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Lu Meng as the Huntsman GanNing-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Gan Ning as the Cheshire Cat HuangGai-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Huang Gai as Thor SunCe-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Sun Ce as Urashima Taro Daqiao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Daqiao as Otohime Xioaqiao-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Xiaoqiao as Red Riding Hood ZhouTai-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhou Tai as the Trump Soldier LingTong-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Ling Tong as the Mad Hatter DingFeng-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Ding Feng as Frankenstein's Monster Lianshi-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Lianshi as the Queen of Hearts Original Costume Pack 7 A fable-themed costume pack for Shu that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) ZhaoYun-DW7-DLC-Shu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhao Yun as Momotaro Guanyu-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guan Yu as a Musketeer Zhangfei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhang Fei as a Musketeer Zhugeliang-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhuge Liang as Kurama Tengu Liubei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Liu Bei as a Musketeer MaChao-DW7-DLC-Shu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Ma Chao as the Pheasant Huangzhong-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Huang Zhong as Nasu no Yoichi Jiangwei-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Jiang Wei as Ushiwakamaru Weiyan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Wei Yan as the Phantom of the Opera Pangtong-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Pang Tong as the Monkey Yueying-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Yue Ying as the Queen Guanping-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guan Ping as a Dwarf Xingcai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xing Cai as Snow White Liushan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Liu Shan as Taro the Dragon Boy Madai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Ma Dai as the Dog Guansuo-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guan Suo as Hansel BaoSanniang-DW7-DLC-Shu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Bao Sanniang as Gretel Original Costume Pack 8 A fable-themed costume pack for Jin and Other that debuted in Dynasty Warriors 7. ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Simayi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Sima Yi as a Devil Simashi-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Sima Shi as an Angel Simazhao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Sima Zhao as Aladdin Dengai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Deng Ai as Lamp Genie WangYuanji-DW7-DLC-Jin Fairytale Costume.jpg|Wang Yuanji as Princess Badroulbadour ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Jin Fairytale Costume.jpg|Zhong Hui as Narcissus Zhugedan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhuge Dan as Anubis Xiahouba-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Xiahou Ba as Peter Pan Guohuai-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Guo Huai as Captain Hook Diaochan-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Diaochan as Beauty LuBu-DW7-DLC-Other Fairytale Costume.jpg|Lu Bu as the Beast Dongzhuo-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Dong Zhuo as the Tin Man Yuanshao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Yuan Shao as the Naked Emperor Zhangjiao-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhang Jiao as the Scarecrow Menghuo-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Meng Huo as the Cowardly Lion Zhurong-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Zhurong as Dorothy Alternate Costumes Alternate costumes for the new characters in Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate. ;Cost *100 yen each Xu Shu Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Xu Shu as Yoshitsune Minamoto Seimei Abe Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Seimei Abe as Sima Yi Rachel Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Rachel (from Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) Shennong Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Shennong Momiji Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Momiji (from Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge) Yinglong Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Yinglong as Shuten Dōji Human Nezha Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Nezha as Achilles Mae Tamamo Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Tamamo as Da Ji Kyubi no Kitsune Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Kyūbi as Orochi X Hundun Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Hundun as Cao Ren Kasumi Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Kasumi (from Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate) Sterkenburg Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Sterkenburg Cranach (from Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) Sophitia Alexandra Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (from Soulcalibur II) Toukiden Costumes Toukiden: The Age of Demons costumes for three characters in the PlayStation 4 port of the game. Taigong Wang Toukiden Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Taigong Wang as Hayatori Nuwa Toukiden Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Nuwa as Ōka Kaguya Toukiden Costume (WO3U DLC).jpg|Kaguya as Nagi Gauntlet Mode Dungeon Set 1 Adds new dungeons in Gauntlet Mode. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) #Anegawa #Mystic Realm #Koshi Castle Gauntlet Mode Dungeon Set 2 Adds new dungeons in Gauntlet Mode. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) #Guangzong #Yan Province #Liaodong Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires BGM Pack Includes 14 music tracks from Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires. ;Cost *Free Original BGM Set Contains a list of new music themes available for download. #Shinkyō World #Mystic Realm ;Cost *100 yen each (JP) Wallpaper Set 1 New wallpapers featuring characters from the game. ;Cost *Free Mo2spdlc-wallpaper.jpg Wallpaper 1 (WO3U DLC).jpg Wallpaper 2 (WO3U DLC).jpg Wallpaper Set 2 Wallpapers dedicated to the collaboration titles. ;Cost *Free Wallpaper 8 (WO3U DLC).jpg|Soulcalibur IV Wallpaper 4 (WO3U DLC).jpg|Soulcalibur IV Wallpaper 5 (WO3U DLC).jpg|Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland Wallpaper 9 (WO3U DLC).jpg|Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland Wallpaper 6 (WO3U DLC).jpg|Ninja Gaiden 3 Wallpaper 7 (WO3U DLC).jpg|Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Wallpaper 3 (WO3U DLC).jpg|Dead or Alive 5 Avatar Icons 1 PS3 only. Avatar icons of the following characters: Shennong, Mae Tamamo, Yinglong, Human Nezha, Hundun, Dodomeki, Gyūki, Diamondback, and Kyūbi. ;Cost *50 yen each (JP) Update 1.01 Both Versions *Fixes a bug that prevents players from seeing their mounts during online play. *Fixes a freeze bug that occurs during survival battles in Duel Mode. *Fixes a bug that prevents survival records from being updated in Duel Mode upon returning to the main menu. *Fixes a freeze bug that stops online matches in Duel Mode. *Fixes a bug that prevents others from evaluating the player's customized scenarios in Shin Musou Battlefields. *Fixes a bug that stops players from receiving bonuses via passwords found in 100man-nin no Musou OROCHI. *Fixes a bug that disables the use of downloadable background music. *Fixes several bugged actions. *Fixes a bug that makes it impossible to clear certain battles. PlayStation Vita Only *Fixes a bug that stops downloadable music from playing. *Fixes a bug that prevents event scenes from being shown or heard. Update 1.02 Both Versions *Extends online campaign function enabling players to acquire more gems and crystals. *Fixes Warriors Orochi 3 import data error for abilities. *Fixes a bug affecting voices and sound effects. *Fixes a bug that sometimes crashes the game after changing equipment in the preparation screen. *Fixes a bug that sometimes prevent battles from being cleared. *Fixes a bug that prevents certain downloaded weapons from being upgraded. *Fixes bugged actions for several characters. *Allied generals are made more difficult to defeat in Easy and Normal mode. *Includes several fixes in Gauntlet Mode (experience and skills gained; escape points; balancing troops and team formations). *Adjusts gameplay balance. External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content